Trick or treat ?
by Kazunours
Summary: C'est Halloween et les News, Arashi et KAT-TUN doivent préparer une émission effrayante tous ensemble.  J'ai confondu les couleurs de MatsuJun et Ohno et je le sais mais j'allais pas tout refaire. Pairing : KoyaOhno
1. Chapter 1 : L'idée

Il était plus de treize heures, ce 30 octobre 2011. Les groupes présents dans la Jimusho prenaient une pause bien méritée dans leur programme surchargé et beaucoup avaient élu domicile dans la cafétéria du bâtiment. La température était douce pour cette période de l'année, voire même carrément chaude, comme si l'été déjà enfui était encore présent, au point que certains, abandonnant l'idée même de manger, avaient décidé de parfaire leur bronzage sur la petite pelouse du jardin intérieur. D'énormes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Nishikido Ryo et Akanishi Jin, accompagnés de Ohno Satoshi qui, lui, n'en portait pas, avaient retiré leur t-shirt de répétition pour profiter des rayons bienfaiteurs et dormaient là, au risque de griller, depuis trois bons quarts d'heure. Lorsqu'une heure fut passée, du bruit se fit entendre à proximité et des silhouettes se découpèrent au dessus d'eux, leur cachant le soleil.

- Oi, dégagez de mon soleil… grogna Jin sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Certainement pas, répondit une voix familière. Il est plus de quatorze heures et on a du boulot.

- Et nous aussi, fit une seconde voix tout aussi connue. Alors monsieur Nishikido va lever ses petites fesses et revenir à la salle.

- Je savais bien qu'elles te plaisaient, mes fesses, petit pervers, rigola Ryo sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais ouais, c'est ça, allez debout.

- Riiiiiiidaaaaaaaaa, debouuuuuuut, chantonna une troisième voix près d'Ohno.

- Nino, tu soule…

- Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime, ne ?

- Je t'aime pas, arrête avec ça…

- Mou, méchant…

Pourtant, après plusieurs minutes supplémentaires, les trois flemmards se relevèrent, faisant face à Yamapi, Kame et Ninomiya.

- Au cas où vous auriez oublié, on a une émission commune à finir de préparer pour demain soir, alors faudrait peut-être se bouger, reprit Kazuya, toujours inflexible quand il s'agissait de boulot et ce bien qu'il soit le plus jeune des six.

- Kazu, t'es pas cool… râla encore Jin, tandis que l'autre Kazu(nari) poussait par les épaules son leader récalcitrant.

- Matte, j'ai laissé mon t-shirt ! pesta Satoshi. Nino, lâche-moi !

- J'y crois pas, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, soupira Yamashita tandis que les deux Arashi, les deux KAT-TUN, Ryo et lui remontaient à leur étage.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la loge des KAT-TUN, qui se trouvait entre les deux autres, pour y trouver les autres membres des trois groupes déjà installés.

Enfin installés… affalés où ils pouvaient plus exactement, dans la mesure où les sièges de la loge n'étaient prévus pour accueillir que six personne et pas dix-sept. Ils virent donc Tegoshi et Masuda bras dessus-bras dessous sur le canapé, se murmurant en riant à voix basse des trucs de Tegomass que, forcément, les « non-Tegomass-iens » ne pouvaient pas comprendre Kato replié sur l'unique fauteuil, bidouillant son appareil photo, Koyama y étant adossé, les yeux fermés. Dans un coin, Taguchi avait ouvert sa Nintendo DS, entamé une partie d'un quelconque jeu en attendant les gens et rigolait tout seul, à la grande exaspération de Tanaka, assis bien trop près de lui à son goût mais ne pouvant pas tant s'en éloigner que ça à cause de la masse de monde Ueda s'était exilé à l'autre bout de la pièce avec les mots « laissez-moi tranquille » presque écrits sur le front et Nakamaru avait prit place sur le sol avec l'air d'attendre que ça se passe, quoi que concerne le « ça ». Quant aux Arashi, MatsuJun s'était littéralement allongé sur le sol, les bras repliés derrière la tête et fixait le plafond, un sourire aux lèvres Sho était absorbé dans la lecture d'un papier et Aiba… faisait des trucs d'Aiba dans son coin.

- Et ben je vois que ça bosse dur, lança Ryo en avisant tout ce petit monde ne faisant strictement rien. Finalement on était pas si pressés. Aïeuh ! ajouta-t-il comme Tomohisa lui donnait une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

- Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi sans que tout le monde soit là, crétin ? répondit Ueda, acerbe.

- La ferme, Hime ! répliqua immédiatement Nishikido, avec un regard haineux pour ladite princesse.

- Ah nan, vous allez pas commencer tous les deux ! s'agaça Kamenashi. Ca va bien maintenant ! Vous vous supportez pas, ok, mais c'est pas une raison pour emmerder le monde, alors vous vous calmez pendant le boulot ou ça va mal se passer !

- Kyaaaaa ! Riidaaaaaa, Kamenashi-kun il fait peuuuuur ! piailla Nino en s'accrochant au bras de Satoshi.

- Rah mais Nino, lâche-moi, fit le pauvre prisonnier en essayant de se délivrer.

- Il a raison, intervint doucement Nakamaru. Il faudrait que vous régliez cette histoire une bonne fois.

- Ya pas d'histoire, Hime et sa voix de **canard** m'énervent et c'est tout, se ferma Ryo.

- Ta g… commença Tatsuya en faisant un pas rageur en direction de son ennemi, avant d'être arrêté par Jin.

- Laisse, Tat-chan, lui dit-il. C'est parce que tu réagis au quart de tour qu'il continue aussi. T'as pas encore remarqué que plus tu réplique et plus ça l'éclate ? Laisse courir.

- Ah bah ça c'est fort ! C'est lui qui commence à me traiter de crétin et c'est la princesse qu'on plaint ! J'hallucine ! râla Nishikido.

- Pour une fois que c'est pas toi qui commence, la ramène pas, Ryo, conseilla son meilleur ami.

Il y eut un silence, puis Ohno demanda s'ils pouvaient commencer au lieu de se chamailler pour rien. Tous acquiescèrent et la réunion démarra. Ils savaient tous qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose de spécial pour Halloween, mais les idées qui avaient été avancées jusque là n'avaient rien de concluant et le temps passait. Il leur fallait trouver L'idée géniale qui leur assurerait un audimat de fou pour cette soirée spéciale. Seulement voilà, les idées de génie ne poussaient pas sur les arbres, le silence ambiant le prouvait.

- Pourquoi on le fêterait pas comme en Europe ? fit soudain Keiichiro. On met des citrouilles découpées partout, on se déguise et…

- Et quoi ? releva Ryo, sarcastique. On va taper à la porte de Johnny-san en criant « des bonbons ou un sort ! » ? Faut pas déconner, on est pas des mômes non plus.

- Mou, ça aurait été marrant…

- Allez, allez, vous battez pas… temporisa Sakurai. Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise, Koyama-kun, mais il faudrait faire ça autrement. De façon plus effrayante que drôle, sinon, comme l'a peu diplomatiquement souligné Nishikido-kun, ça fait enfantin.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc et chacun se concentra pour réfléchir à la façon d'utiliser au mieux l'embryon d'idée lancée par leur collègue, puisque c'était la seule qu'ils avaient.

- Ben il y a quelques temps, on avait fait des maisons hantées pour notre émission, déclara Nino.

- Ah non, ah non ! On le refait pas ! Je veux pas moi, ça fout trop la trouille ! s'exclama alors Aiba, terrifié à l'avance.

- Surtout que t'as explosé le compteur de cris, rigola Jun. Alors que Riida a même pas sursauté.

- Ouais c'était ça le plus flippant en fait, fit Kazunari.

- C'est quoi, votre histoire de maison hantée ? questionna Yamapi. Ca peut être une bonne base.

Alors, les Arashi lui expliquèrent que pour les besoins de deux émissions, après avoir écouté une histoire effrayante à propos du lieu où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient du, de nuit et seulement équipés d'une seule lanterne, entrer par groupe de deux et trois dans une maison hantée pour y affronter les épreuves qui avaient été préparées. Le but était de crier le moins possible car un compteur les dénombrait et celui qui en avait le plus perdait. En riant, Sho leur raconta qu'il faisait équipe avec Masaki et que celui-ci avait tellement hurlé, surtout vers la fin quand il avait supplié de faux morts de ne pas l'approcher, alors que lui-même essayait d'ouvrir une porte verrouillée avec une clé obtenue plus tôt et encore plus quand une armée de faux zombies avait surgi de nulle part pour les poursuivre, qu'il avait remporté la palme.

Imaginer la scène fit hurler de rire l'ensemble des hommes présents dans la pièce, sauf le concerné qui bouda que son binôme avait pas mal crié aussi.

- Ouais mais pas autant. J'ai pas explosé le compteur moi, se défendit Sakurai.

- Bref, pourquoi vous nous racontez ça ? demanda Shige, qui sentait que si leurs aînés repartaient sur leurs anecdotes, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Il faudrait qu'on se trouve un truc encore plus flippant que ça, résuma Tatsuya.

- Nyon, je veux pas… fit alors la voix claire de Tegochi. Avec Massu, on a du faire une maison hantée juste avant le Countdown de l'année dernière et j'ai eu trop peur…

- J'avoue que j'étais pas rassuré non plus, renchérit Masuda. Et nous on avait pas de lanterne, pas de **chandelier**, même pas une mini bougie, rien du tout, alors on voyait pas où on allait, c'était flippant.

- Allez, les gars, on sera tous ensemble là. Vous faites marche arrière vachement vite quand même, fit l'inébranlable Ohno.

- Moi je marche, déclara alors Ryo.

- Ca me va, fit Yamashita.

- A moi aussi, répondit Koyama qui, ayant plus ou moins lancé l'idée le premier, pouvait difficilement dire non sans avoir l'air bête.

A leur tour, Kato, Sakurai, Ninomiya, MatsuJun, Kamenashi, Ueda, Taguchi, Nakamaru et Tanaka se prononcèrent pour l'idée. Puis tous les regards se posèrent sur les quatre récalcitrants : le Tegomass, Aiba et Akanishi et tous passèrent un bon moment à tenter de les faire changer d'avis, en vain. Alors, Satoshi décréta que la majorité l'emportait et tant pis pour les trouillards. La chose fut donc décidée et l'aîné des trois groupes s'esquiva pour passer un coup de fil à la production qui avait mis en place les deux émissions en question, afin de savoir s'il serait possible d'organiser quelque chose pour le lendemain soir. Pendant ce temps, la réunion se poursuivit sans l'intervention des boudeurs bien décidés à faire comprendre à tous que cette idée ne leur plaisait pas du tout. L'idée des déguisements fut donc à nouveau abordée et ils tombèrent d'accord sur l'idée d'en trouver des effrayants de réalisme pour tenter de concurrencer ceux qui allaient essayer de leur faire peur, ainsi que sur l'idée de ne rien dire aux autres une fois le costume en question choisi, histoire de garder la surprise, mais qu'ils allaient devoir faire vite, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour s'en occuper.

Ohno resta absent longtemps, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu un Nino qui ne le quittait jamais plus de quelques minutes lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'agence, mais que ses collègues trouvèrent normal car ils s'y prenaient un peu au dernier moment et que, par conséquent, il devait y avoir un bon nombre de détails à régler. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien d'autre à faire qu'à l'attendre, ses collègues reprirent leurs précédentes activités( ?) et, à son retour, ils étaient donc tous fort occupés à ne rien faire. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, Kazunari bondit vers lui et le scotcha de nouveau, à la grande exaspération de l'un des hommes présents dans la pièce, qui n'était pas insensible au charme du leader d'Arashi.

- Riidaaaaa, couina-t-il à la façon de Tegoshi, sur lequel il semblait avoir calqué son attitude.

- Nino, lâche-moi, soupira Satoshi pour au moins la quatrième fois en une heure.

- T'occupe pas de lui, raconte, le pressa alors Sho. Ils ont dit quoi ?

- Ils cherchent l'endroit idéal. Ils nous enverront un van. En attendant, il faut faire des équipes.

- Des équipes de combien ? demanda Tomohisa.

- De trois. Enfin comme on est un nombre impair, il y aura cinq équipes de trois et une de deux.

- Et on se classe comment ?

Le plus âgé du lot réfléchit un instant, mais la réponse provint du cadet de son groupe.

- Je crois qu'on a tous une couleur dans nos groupes, non ? proposa Jun. Ce serait un bon moyen.

Ils s'entreregardèrent tous, car aucun n'y aurait pensé. Il fallait être un MatsuJun pour ça. Il était malin ce petit.

- Donc, résuma Koyama, ça donnerait : Pi, Sakurai-sempai et Akanishi dans l'équipe rouge…

- Fuck… jura à voix basse Ryo qui aurait voulu être avec Yamashita.

- Ryo, Matsumoto-sempai et Ueda dans l'équipe bleue…

- Ah putain nan, je me retrouve avec Hime, c'est pas sérieux là ! râla encore Nishikido.

- Ryo, la ferme, firent alors en chœur les membres de son groupe.

- Massu, Ninomiya-sempai et Tanaka dans l'équipe jaune.

- Mdr l'équipe de ouf, se marra Jin à voix basse.

- Tego, Kame et Taguchi dans l'équipe rose…

- Hé, ma couleur c'est le orange ! fit remarquer Junno.

- Oui mais t'es tout seul à l'avoir, donc t'es dans l'équipe rose et tu fais pas chier, rétorqua Koki.

- D'accord… capitula le plus grand des dix-sept.

- Shige, Aiba-sempai et Nakamaru dans l'équipe verte, continua Keiichiro comme s'il n'était pas interrompu toutes les trente secondes. Et enfin… bah Ohno-sempai et moi dans l'équipe violette, ajouta-t-il en tentant de dissimuler sa joie que l'idée des équipes par couleur fasse en sorte que son binôme soit celui qu'il aimait.

Car oui, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Koyama Keiichiro avait succombé à l'adorable bouille choupinou-poupinesque du leader d'Arashi, mais n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de se déclarer. En même temps, comment s'y prendre avec Ninomiya qui le collait comme s'il lui appartenait, sans jamais le laisser seul une seconde malgré les évidentes rebuffades de l'aîné ? Alors le News voyait dans l'idée de MatsuJun un clin d'œil du destin, une opportunité fantastique de le faire. S'il y arrivait, parce que, justement, ce serait la première fois qu'il se retrouverait seul avec lui et ça l'effrayait un peu.

- Ca convient à tout le monde ? demanda Kame, du ton qui signifiait en fait « si ça vous convint pas, c'est pareil », ce qui força tout le monde à approuver.

- Bien, dans ce cas, ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper de nos costumes, sourit Tegoshi, qui préférait se concentrer sur cette partie du programme, plutôt que penser au reste.

- Ah donc vous avez décidé de garder l'idée de Koyama-kun ? fit Satoshi.

- Hum. On s'est dit que ça ferait encore plus Halloween et que ça foutrait peut-être aussi la trouille à ceux qui essaieront de nous faire peur, lui expliqua Sakurai.

- Pas bête.

- Ouais, on va se déguiser ! s'exclama alors Yuya avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Un costume d'Halloween, ne Tesshi, lui rappella Shige. Pas autre chose.

- Oui oui, j'ai compris, bouda vaguement le plus jeune des News.

- Je propose donc qu'on se sépare ici pour ça, dit Ohno. On se retrouvera ici demain soir aux environs de vingt heures.

Tous acquiescèrent donc et l'imposant groupe se sépara pour vaquer à sa tâche assignée : trouver un costume d'Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2 : Arrivés sur place

Le reste de la journée se passa dans les magasins pour la majeure partie des membres et Tegoshi, surexcité par la partie déguisement, réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il allait porter, puis il eut une idée géniale et, en pouffant tout seul, se précipita vers la première boutique répondant à ses attentes.

Le lendemain soir, aux environs de dix-huit heure trente, tout le monde comprit que, s'ils faisaient tous partie du monde du spectacle, ils n'avaient guère d'inspiration, car ce fut quatre atroces zombies pustuleux (Masuda, Aiba, Nishikido et Tanaka), pas moins de six cadavériques vampires (Yamashita, Kamenashi, Koyama, Taguchi, Akanishi et Sakurai) et une armée de squelettes de différentes statures (Kato, Ohno, Ninomiya, Nakamaru et Ueda), qui se rejoignirent devant l'entrée de la Jimusho. Bien sûr, leurs costumes n'étaient pas exactement semblables, mais l'idée générale restait la même.

- Et ben c'était bien la peine d'y passer plus d'une journée, pour avoir au final presque tous la même chose, constata Jin, désabusé.

- Tant pis, c'est trop tard, fit Sho, fataliste.

- On est tous là ? demanda Satoshi en scrutant la foule de ses collègues.

- Non, il manque Tegoshi, remarqua Tomohisa.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique celui-là ? gromela Ryo.

- Tu connais Tesshi, tu sais qu'il aime soigner ses entrées, répondit Keiichiro.

En attendant son arrivée, tous se mirent à discuter par équipe, échafaudant des plans pour tenter de résister à ce qui les attendait. Bien sûr, Koyama en profita pour se rapprocher innocemment de son futur binôme. Il prenait son courage à deux mains pour lui parler, lorsqu'un cri aigu transperça la nuit et les fit tous sursauter. Ils tournèrent la tête vers sa source et virent un Jin pâle comme la mort, tendant un index tremblant droit devant lui. A quelques mètres au bout de son doigt, ils découvrirent une apparition fantomatique : une jeune femme brune à l'allure de poupée, au teint cireux et au regard vide, vêtue d'une robe de mariée en dentelle qui avait du être blanche mais était maintenant grise et déchirée de partout, tenant une lanterne dont la lueur vacillante rendait son visage livide encore plus effrayant.

Le groupe eut un mouvement de recul presque unanime et, alors que l'apparition avançait lentement vers eux, deux nouveaux cris déchirèrent le silence nocturne. Bien reconnaissables. Sakurai et Aiba. Akanishi était trop choqué pour réussir à crier encore. Et ils n'avaient même pas encore quitté Tokyo.

- Non, non, nooooooon ! paniqua ce dernier. Pas encooooore ! Laissez-nouuuuus !

Mais la femme, silencieuse, se rapprochait toujours.

- Attendez, fit Ohno, très zen. On est à Tokyo, elle n'aurait pas pu se balader comme ça dans les rues sans qu'on la remarque.

- C'est un fantôme, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! piailla à son tour Nino.

- Les fantômes n'existent pas. Et même s'ils existaient, on ne l'aurait pas tous vue et en même temps.

- Dis-le-lui à elle, pas à moi !

- Il y a forcément une autre explication, continua l'aîné, tandis que l'apparition progressait toujours vers eux.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un ou deux mètres, la lumière des lampadaires révéla des yeux noisette, des cils interminables et surtout trois grains de beauté. Bien caractéristiques.

- TEGOSHI ! s'exclamèrent les News, hallucinés.

- Tadaaaaaa ! fit la voix claire du plus jeune des trois groupes, l'amusement faisant pétiller son regard. Je vous ai bien eus, ne ? Vous étiez morts de trouille.

- Ah putain, j'ai beau avoir l'habitude, je m'y ferais jamais, pesta Nishikido. On a pas idée de ressembler autant à une fille qu'à un mec aussi…

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait une explication logique, fit alors Satoshi, imperturbable.

A cet instant, oubliant totalement Yuya et son travestissement bien trop réussi, Keiichiro n'avait d'yeux que pour le leader d'Arashi. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé si beau, si cool, si formidable. Un tel sang-froid à toute épreuve, ça le rendait encore plus attirant à ses yeux et rien que pour ça, il avait envie de kyater comme une fan.

- Bon, vu qu'on est tous là, on va pouvoir y aller, le van nous attend, décida Ohno.

- Mais comment t'as eu l'idée de te costumer comme ça ? demanda Massu à son comparse, tandis que l'étrange groupe se dirigeait vers le minibus garé un peu plus loin.

- Bah tu connais mon goût pour Disneyland ?

- Ouais et ?

- Bah je me suis inspiré de la mariée de l'attraction.

- Enorme. Y'avait vraiment que toi pour penser à un truc pareil.

- T'es vraiment le roi du crossplay, renchérit le squelette Shige. Hallucinant de réalisme.

- Héhé, merci, fit Yuya dans un sourire en coin.

La portière coulissante du van ouverte, tout ce petit monde s'engouffra à l'intérieur et Ohno ajouta :

- On a interdiction de poser des questions au chauffeur.

- Heeeee ? Bah comment on va savoir où on va alors ? demanda Takahisa.

- Je crois que le principe c'est justement qu'on ne sache pas, le contra Sho.

- Exact. Ils voulaient même nous mettre des bandeaux sur les yeux, mais ça aurait ruiné nos maquillages à tous.

- On peut même pas savoir combien de temps on va rouler ? interrogea la mariée fantôme Tegoshi-enne.

- Rien du tout.

- En gros, on verra bien quand on sera arrivés quoi, résuma Ryo.

Un soupir collectif accueillit cette phrase et l'attente commença. Ils en étaient à chercher quoi faire pour s'occuper, lorsque soudain, Junno lança :

- Si on jouait à action ou vérité ?

- On est sanglés sur nos sièges, rétorqua Kame, alors niveau actions, ça va être restreint.

- Pas grave, on va jouer à « vérité ou vérité ».

Le son d'une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Koki avait encore frappé. Dans le sens littéral du terme.

- Méheu…

- De toute façon, on a pas de meilleure idée pour passer le temps, fit Sho le vampire. Qui commence ?

- Mais on est trop nombreux pour jouer à ça, râla Ryo.

- T'as mieux à proposer ? questionna son meilleur ami.

- Non.

- Alors arrête de te plaindre deux minutes.

- Bon, qui commence ? répéta Sakurai, à la question duquel personne n'avait prêté attention.

Ils apprirent ainsi que Jin craignait les souris que la dernière fois que Tegoshi avait beaucoup bu, il avait appelé Yamapi « maman » que Koyama, Sakurai et Nakamaru avaient tous les trois un vertige effrayant que Koyama était amoureux (mais il refusa obstinément de dire de qui) que Kato aimait les plantes vertes que MatsuJun imitait très bien Donald Duck (et d'ailleurs il ne se fit pas prier pour faire une démonstration) que Masuda collectionnait les dés à coudre en porcelaine… Tellement de dossiers sortirent au cours de la partie, qu'un livre aurait pu être écrit « les secrets les plus bizarres des Johnny's ». Heureusement qu'aucune caméra n'était présente.

Finalement, le van s'immobilisa et, le chauffeur, déguisé en Frankenstein plutôt réaliste se tourna vers eux, avant d'annoncer d'une voix sépulcrale qu'ils étaient arrivés. Arrivés… C'était bien beau, mais où ? A l'extérieur, il faisait nuit noire et même les étoiles étaient cachées. Lorsqu'ils descendirent tous du véhicule, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient même du mal à distinguer leurs mains en les tendant devant eux. Le vent s'était levé et mugissait avec force dans les arbres, de la même façon que s'ils avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles, ce qui fit couiner un Nino pas rassuré du tout. La température semblait avoir soudainement chuté d'une dizaine de degrés, ce qui était anormal, voire presque surnaturel au vu de la chaleur de la veille et du jour même et les plus frêles du groupe frissonnèrent violemment sous le fin tissu de leurs costumes. Un insecte frôla Yuya, qui glapit, incapable de voir de quoi il s'agissait et se serra contre celui qu'il pensa être son meilleur ami, sans pouvoir en être certain. Et soudain, le silence. Total. Même le vent s'était tu. Flippant. Vraiment flippant.

- C'est trop calme… murmura le cadet des trois groupes. J'aime pas trop beaucoup ça…

- Je préfère quand c'est un peu trop… plus moins calme… renchérit Takahisa en lui prenant la main pour se rassurer aussi.

- Ca veut rien dire ce que vous rac…

- Bonsoir… fit alors une voix d'outre-tombe juste au milieu d'eux.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurlèrent-ils tous dans un magnifique ensemble.

- Vous êtes effrayés ? C'est normal, continua la voix au possesseur inconnu. Mais ce n'est que le commencement… Suivez-moi…

- Et on fait comment ? fit Ryo qui se reprenait assez vite. On voit que…

Il s'interrompit, car plusieurs dizaines de flambeaux venaient soudainement de s'illuminer comme par magie, dessinant un chemin qui leur était auparavant dissimulé par l'obscurité.

- Uwaaaah… flippant… souffla Koyama en se rapprochement instinctivement de son iceberg en pleine tempête : son aîné Ohno.

- Suivez-moi… répéta leur guide inconnu, apparemment déguisé en tueur psychopathe étant donné le faux sang qui maculait ses vêtements et le couteau de boucher accroché à sa ceinture.

Le groupe, en masse compacte à quelques mètres derrière lui, suivait sans rien dire. Ils auraient aimé parler pour contrer le silence terrifiant, mais aucun ne semblait en mesure de le faire. Et le seul qui l'aurait été était blasé. Après plusieurs minutes de marche sur le sentier balisé, ils aboutirent à un campement de fortune, au milieu duquel un feu crépitait joyeusement, semblant les appeler. Tout était si sinistre autour d'eux, que les dix-sept idoles n'y résistèrent pas bien longtemps et se massèrent autour comme un seul homme, à tel point que même une souris aurait eu du mal à se faufiler entre eux.

- Asseyez-vous, reprit le tueur psycopathe de cette même voix. J'ai des choses à vous raconter…

- Nyon, pas d'histoires d'horreur… murmura Tegoshi en enfouissant son visage contre le costume de son meilleur ami. Ca fait trop peur…

- Avant que vous n'entriez dans cette maison, il faut que vous sachiez quelle histoire y est rattachée.

- C'est vraiment indispensable ?

- M. Koyama, qui possédait une des plus grosses fortunes de la région, s'était fait construire un manoir sur une plaine verdoyante, commença le conteur sans tenir compte de la question.

- Hé, Keii, il s'appelle comme toi, le mec de l'histoire, souffla Shige.

- Il avait une fille, Mariko, fiancée à un homme qu'elle aimait passionnément, mais qui, disait-on, n'aurait pas voulu habiter plus tard dans ce manoir, ce qui rendit M. Koyama fou de rage. La veille du mariage de Koyama Mariko, un terrible tremblement de terre frappa la région. Koyama Keiichiro ainsi que sa femme Kimiko y perdirent la vie, mais le mariage fut maintenu.

- Pauvre Mariko, murmura Sho, alors que le Keiichiro présent autour du feu trouvait assez peu rassurant que son nom soit mêlé à cette histoire dont il sentait mal la suite, même s'il n'était pas le Koyama Keiichiro concerné par l'histoire.

- Le lendemain, le jour du mariage de la fille Koyama, le futur marié manqua à l'appel. En réalité, l'esprit de Koyama Keiichiro était revenu d'outre-tombe pour l'assassiner. Désespérée, la mariée s'enferma dans le manoir et plus personne ne sortit, ni n'entra dans la bâtisse à compter de ce jour. La mariée, disait-on à dans les environs, attendait toujours son amour, le recherchant dans le manoir. Et on la voyait parfois regarder d'un air las par une des fenêtres du premier étage. Les arbres du jardin commencèrent à mourir, se tordre et se racornir, comme torturés par des âmes et des esprits et bientôt, plus personne n'osa plus mettre les pieds sur la propriété, restée inviolée à ce jour.

- Haaaaan mon homonyme était un tueuuuuur ! s'exclama le pauvre chanteur. Mais c'est horriiiiiible ! je veux pas y alleeeeeeeer !

- Pas lui, juste son esprit, corrigea Ohno.

- Oh-chan, je crois que tu l'aide pas, là, intervint Jun.

- Il est totalement flippé maintenant, dit à son tour Kazunari.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel les seuls sons furent le crépitement du feu et les lamentations de l'homonyme vivant du « héros » de la légende, que personne n'arriva à calmer, pas même ses meilleurs amis Junno et Shige. Comprenant que sa précédente déclaration n'était pas étrangère à cette soudaine panique, Satoshi s'approcha de son cadet et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant tressaillir.

- Allez, Koyama-kun, calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit et c'est juste une légende destinée à faire peur.

- Ben c'est… réussi, balbutia Keiichiro, troublé par un contact auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

- Tu ne crains rien, ne. Tu ne seras pas seul, on sera deux.

- Hai… murmura-t-il, calmé comme par magie, avant de se rasseoir sagement.

- He, Tegoshi, interpella alors Ryo, t'étais au courant pour cette histoire de mariée fantôme ?

- Bah non, comment j'aurais pu ?

- J'en sais rien, mais je trouve que ton costume tombe vachement à propos quand même.

- Ben j'y suis pour rien moi, fit le jeune accusé en haussant les épaules. Les grands esprits se rencontrent, c'est tout.

- Mouarf ! Joli le jeu de mots après une histoire de fantômes, rigola Junno.

- Taguchi, la ferme, dirent en chœur Akanishi, Kamenashi et Tanaka.

- C'est vraiment pô juste…

- Bien, messieurs, trêve de bavardage, la demeure des Koyama vous attend, les interrompit le conteur.

- Arrête d'utiliser mon nom... murmura Keiichiro.

- Il est où ce manoir ? interrogea alors Kame. On l'a même pas encore vu.

Comme un fait exprès, les nuages s'écartèrent alors, laissant la pâle clarté de la lune et des étoiles éclairer une vision de cauchemar. Derrière eux, posée sur un terrain depuis longtemps dépourvu de la moindre touffe d'herbe et entourée d'arbres aussi tordus que totalement dépouillés, trônait une impressionnante maison de bois assombri par les ans. Une large volée de marches permettait d'accéder au porche soutenu par des colonnes, qui courait sur toute la façade. Au premier étage, on pouvait voir d'étranges décorations, dont certaines semblables à des gargouilles. Une espèce de tour au toit pointu crevait le ciel en son milieu, des volutes de brume inquiétante s'accrochant inexplicablement au plus haut de l'édifice. Quant aux fenêtres, noircies par des décennies de crasse, rien ne se laissait voir à travers.

- Woh, ça c'est de la maison ! commenta Sho.

- Le genre de baraque dans lequel il y a toujours un majordome, ajouta Yamashita.

- Ouais, un qui s'appelle **Nestor**, parce que ça fait classe, renchérit Jin.

- Nestor ? releva Ryo. C'est quoi ce nom à la noix ? D'où ça fait classe ? Pitié, Bakanishi, si t'as rien d'intelligent à dire, ferme-la...

Ils faisaient les malins, mais en réalité, rien de ce qu'ils voyaient ne les rassurait!. Ils avaient presque l'impression d'être vraiment entrés dans un film de vampires. Comme si Dracula allait soudainement s'envoler d'une fenêtre de l'étage sous forme de chauve-souris et tous les saigner à blanc. Ne manquaient que les...

- Aaaaaah, y'a même des toooooombes ! s'exclama Aiba, effrayé, en découvrant plusieurs pierres tombales sur la droite de la maison.

- C'est le cimetière de la famille Koyama, les renseigna « obligeamment » le conteur.

- Merci de la précision... maugréa Nishikido qui n'en menait pas large non plus.


	3. Chapter 3 : A l'intérieur

- Bien, je récapitule les équipes, déclara Ohno, à qui cette vision ne sembla faire ni chaud ni froid. Équipe rouge : Yamapi, Sho-chan, Akanishi. Équipe bleue : Nishikido, MatsuJun, Ueda. Équipe jaune : Masuda, Nino, Tanaka. Équipe rose : Tegoshi, Kamenashi, Taguchi. Équipe verte : Kato, Aiba-chan, Nakamaru. Et équipe violette : Koyama et moi.

- On rentre dans l'ordre des équipes annoncées ? demanda Jun, interrogeant son leader du regard.

- C'est le plus simple je pense, répondit celui-ci en hochant la tête.

- Et à part se coller une trouille de tous les diables, le but c'est quoi ?

- En haut de la tour, il y a un bouquet de fleurs séchées, répondit le conteur. Un pour chaque équipe. Vous devez le déposer sur la tombe de Mariko pour apaiser son esprit.

Chacun intégra l'information sans rien dire puis, une à une, avec plus ou moins de courage, les équipes rouge, bleue, jaune, rose et verte entrèrent dans le manoir à dix minutes d'intervalle, la porte grinçant sinistrement à chaque passage. Le silence retomba ensuite sur le campement où seuls restaient les membres de l'équipe violette : Ohno et Koyama. Le plus jeune des deux cherchait comment engager la conversation avec son aîné, lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui :

- Tu te sens assez bien pour y aller ? demanda Satoshi.

- Ca p... peut aller, bafouilla Keiichiro, non de peur mais de timidité face à celui qu'il aimait.

Après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé et ça ne faisait que quelques mois que l'admiration qu'il éprouvait à son égard, s'était mué en quelque chose de bien plus doux et chaud nommé amour. Bien sûr, il n'en avait rien dit à personne, pas même à ses meilleurs amis Junno et Shige. Il craignait trop qu'ils ne lui disent qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec le gentil mais inaccessible Ohno. Ils avaient certainement raison, mais l'aîné des News n'avait pas envie de déclarer forfait avant même d'avoir tenté de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Et pour ça, cette émission où il allait être seul avec lui, lui avait semblé idéale. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé que l'atmosphère effrayante n'était pas vraiment propice aux mots d'amour. L'entreprise allait se révéler ardue. D'autant plus que s'il se mettait à crier comme une fillette à cause de ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur, il serait totalement décrédibilisé, surtout vis à vis du roc inébranlable prénommé Satoshi. Il devait lui dire maintenant, avant que...

- Allez, Koyama-kun, on y va, lança l'aîné en se dirigeant vers le porche.

Occasion manquée... A moins que...

- Ohno-sempai, attend, l'arrêta-t-il par le bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Arashi en se tournant vers son cadet de News.

- Heu... Je... Je... balbutia-t-il.

- Tu as peur, c'est ça ? tenta de deviner le plus âgé.

Keiichiro s'apprêtait à le détromper, lorsqu'une petite voix, dans sa tête, lui souffla de le laisser croire ce qu'il voulait et que ça pourrait bien l'arranger. Sa conscience lui fit comprendre que le tromper n'était pas honnête, mais Koyama l'ignora. Un adage disait qu'en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups étaient permis, alors un petit mensonge bien innocent n'était pas bien grave.

- Oui, souffla-t-il d'un ton terrorisé bien qu'il ne le soit en réalité pas tant que ça.

- Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne crains rien. Allez, viens, dit Ohno en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Le contact inattendu coupa le souffle du plus jeune, qui lui emboîta machinalement le pas, les yeux rivés sur leurs mains. C'était stupide pour quelque chose d'aussi anodin, mais son cœur s'était emballé dans une course folle et son esprit était centré sur des détails sans importance : la main d'Ohno était légèrement plus petite que la sienne, mais plus ferme et chaude, légèrement moite même. Elle englobait la sienne comme une coque protectrice et rassurante. Avec sa main dans la sienne, Keiichiro avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout affronter et tout surmonter. Avec lui, il se sentait plus fort.

Plus que quelques mètres et ils y seraient. Et il ne lui avait toujours rien dis.

Les marches, la porte grinçant sous la traction. Et des cris d'effroi résonnant partout. Malgré sa volonté de ne pas passer pour un trouillard devant celui qu'il aimait, Keiichiro serra la main de son aîné. Non, non, il n'avait pas peur… Un nouveau hurlement aigu. Jin. Il n'avait pas peur duuuuuuu tout… Vraiment… Mais vraiment… pas du tout… Gloups… Heu, bon ben, il verrait plus tard pour la déclaration.

Tous deux passèrent dans une petite pièce équipée d'un piano antique au clavier couvert de poussière, dont s'élevaient des notes lugubres alors que personne n'était assis devant. Prévenant un éventuel sursaut de son binôme, Ohno déclara :

- Il y a un système électronique qui commande les touches. C'est rien.

- Hum, fit Keiichiro, qui s'en moquait pas mal, mais appréciait à sa juste valeur l'attention de son aîné.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce suivante, une salle à manger au centre de laquelle trônait une longue table couverte d'une nappe maculée d'une très épaisse couche de poussière, des débris de porcelaine et des couverts jonchant le sol.

- Ne… tu crois que c'est vrai, cette hist… Aaaaaaah !

La fin de sa phrase se termina par un cri et le broyage en règle de la main de Satoshi car, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, une main avait surgi au milieu de la table, avant de disparaitre. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, le News y porta la main et jeta un coup d'œil à son binôme qui n'avait pas bronché. Il était si cool… Pour un peu, il aurait vraiment kyaté.

- Ca va aller ? questionna le plus âgé comme si rien ne s'était produit.

- Je… crois… répondit Keiichiro, pas encore remis de sa frayeur.

Et ils n'avaient traversé que deux pièces. Kami-sama, il voulait sortiiiiir…

Tous deux finirent par entrer à pas prudents dans une bibliothèque abondamment fournie en volumes anciens, dans un coin de laquelle était placée une méridienne capitonnée à la couleur tellement passée, qu'elle était devenue indéfinie. Ils l'avaient presque traversée quand, en passant près d'une alcôve située à côté de la sortie, ils entendirent des voix connues, dont une qui couinait plus fort que les autres. Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du plus âgé, qui ceintura son cadet d'un bras et plaça sa main sur sa bouche en l'entraînant dans le petit renfoncement. Le prisonnier se laissa faire, trop stupéfait pour réagir autrement qu'en écarquillant démesurément les yeux. Il sentait avec bien trop d'acuité le souffle d'Ohno près de son visage, la force de son bras autour de sa taille… Son cœur s'était à nouveau emballé et son esprit cogitait à toute allure pour essayer de trouver une explication logique à ce comportement soudain. Surtout que le plus âgé ne disait rien et ne se décollait pas de lui. Lui qui avait tendance à le détailler longuement quand il le croisait dans les couloirs de l'agence et à qui ça faisait toujours effet, si ça continuait, le News n'allait pas tarder à… à… heu… heu… **jouer du banjo**. Et il ne voulait pas. Ce serait bien trop embarrassant, surtout qu'il faudrait qu'il s'en justifie et il voyait mal comment. Il avait envie de lui dire de parler, de s'expliquer, pour qu'il arrête de s'imaginer des trucs qui étaient certainement tout sauf vrais, mais Satoshi avait gardé sa main sur sa bouche, l'en empêchant.

- C'est l'équipe de Nino… J'ai envie de le faire flipper un peu, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Ah, c'était donc ça… Il n'y avait pas vraiment cru, mais Koyama n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être éventuellement il y avait au fond une possibilité très petite, très vague, infime et hautement hasardeuse. Espoir déçu. Evidemment déçu.

- Sempai, tu… commença Koyama dans un murmure.

- Shhhht…

Arg, voilà qu'il le trouvait sexy d'aussi près en plus. Non, non, il devait penser à autre chose. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour… les pulsions musicales. Sauf que l'ainé était de plus en plus penché vers lui. S'il le voulait, il ne lui resterait presque rien à faire pour l'embrasser. Ca aurait le mérite d'être clair, mais il n'apprécierait peut-être pas de se retrouver forcé de cette façon.

- Sempai, je… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença Keiichiro dans un murmure.

Ce n'était toujours pas le moment, mais il devait lui dire ou il allait devenir fou à force de garder ses sentiments pour lui.

Le regard de Satoshi, resté sur le corridor, revint se poser sur lui, dans ses yeux et le cadet retint son souffle.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

Comme le News secouait la tête négativement, il hocha la sienne, reprit sa main à la grande confusion de Keiichiro et l'entraîna vers la méridienne sale, qu'il épousseta du plat de la main. Un grand nuage de poussière opaque s'en éleva, les faisant tousser tous les deux, puis le Arashi s'assit et lui fit signe de prendre place près de lui, avant de le regarder de nouveau bien en face. Incapable de soutenir son regard, Koyama détourna le sien vers le décor, cherchant ses mots pour aborder un sujet délicat. Inquiet de ce silence, Ohno reprit la parole.

- Koyama-kun ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Heu… sempai, est-ce que tu… (il s'interrompit. Mauvais plan. Il valait mieux biaiser) En fait, j'ai un ami qui… est amoureux depuis plusieurs mois. Mais il ne sait pas comment se déclarer à celui qu'il aime, tu vois.

- CELUI qu'il aime ?

- Hum.

- Et cet ami, il le connait bien ?

- Ben… pas tant que ça. Ils se voient assez souvent, mais ils ne se sont jamais vraiment parlé.

- Je vois, c'est plus délicat. Est-ce que la personne se doute des sentiments de ton ami ?

- Je ne pense pas… répondit le News en posant de nouveau les yeux sur lui.

- Alors je pense qu'il devrait lui dire. Après tout, il ne sera jamais fixé s'il ne le fait pas. Et peut-être que celui qu'il aime l'aime aussi sans qu'il le sache.

- J'aimerais bien… murmura Keiichiro d'une voix inaudible.

- Tu dis ?

- Rien du tout. Donc tu pense qu'il devrait se déclarer ? Même si ça fait des mois ?

- Surtout si ça fait des mois. Ca doit être une souffrance terrible, de garder tout ça enfoui en lui.

A qui le disait-il… Mais malgré le fait qu'il le dévore du regard tout en parlant, le plus âgé ne semblait pas du tout comprendre que le récit les concernait tous les deux. Dire que Keiichiro avait voulu faire dans le sous-entendu pour ne pas dire les choses cash. Il soupira et rouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre, lorsqu'il le vit se relever et se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce. Heeeeeeeee ? MaisMaisMais…

- Allez, on y retourne, déclara Satoshi. Viens.

Que répondre à ça ? Il ne put que se remettre debout à son tour et lui emboîter le pas. Encore manqué pour la grande déclaration de l'acte deux. Epic fail. On ne pouvait pas dire que le Arashi lui facilitait la tâche, loin de là. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de glisser à nouveau sa main dans la sienne et il obtint en retour un adorable sourire qui le fit fondre. Un sourire pareil aurait du être interdit. C'était le genre qu'on réservait à la personne qu'on aimait… et il n'était même pas en passe de l'être, vu la façon dont le plus âgé se révélait incapable de déchiffrer des signaux qui auraient semblé évidents à d'autre. Surtout que l'excuse de « l'ami » était vieille comme le monde et que Keiichiro ne pensait pas une seconde qu'Ohno y croirait. Alors tant pis, il allait se contenter de profiter de sa présence pour le moment et il verrait ensuite. Après tout, l'endroit ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas. Il attendrait plus tard pour tout lui dire.

Le binôme passa dans le couloir jusqu'à un grand escalier sombre et croisa l'équipe verte qui le descendait en courant, tout en criant à qui mieux mieux. Entendre crier les calmes Nakamaru et Shige était assez étrange en fait. Il ne lui semblait même pas les avoir déjà entendus élever la voix.

- Ne… tu crois qu'il y a quoi là haut ? demanda Keiichiro en levant la tête vers le premier étage duquel s'élevaient des cris et des cavalcades.

- Rien d'insurmontable. Tout ira bien, répéta Satoshi.

Il était tellement zen… Trop même. Un tel calme le rendait presque inhumain. Ils étaient seize à flipper totalement de ce qui se passait, mais lui non. Ninomiya avait raison, quand il avait dit, autour de feu de camp, que c'était ce calme qui était peut-être le plus effrayant.

Marche par marche, ils gravirent ensemble l'escalier, Koyama s'attendant à tout instant à l'apparition d'un quelconque élément terrorisant, mais l'escalade se déroula sans encombre, comme si la production savait que faire peur à des Johnny's dans des escaliers, était une très mauvaise idée. Ils tournèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, qui semblait être une salle de bain et, intrigué par l'eau noirâtre stagnant dans la baignoire, ainsi que par la masse sombre flottant à sa surface, le News s'approcha, lâchant ainsi la main rassurante de celui qu'il aimait. Bien mal lui en prit, car la masse remua et se releva brusquement. Keiichiro poussa un cri peu glorieux et s'agrippa instinctivement au bras de Satoshi, façon moule accrochée à son rocher, en répétant en boucle « uwaaaaah ! ». Comprenant que la peur de son binôme n'était pas feinte, Ohno passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de ses épaules et le pressa doucement contre lui, se retrouvant le nez au niveau de son oreille. La stupeur de ce geste empêcha le plus jeune de réagir réellement. Les yeux écarquillés, son esprit était entré en beug total. Un seul mot tournait sans fin dans sa tête : pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça tout à coup, alors que… alors que… Non, impossible de réfléchir alors qu'il se trouvait soudain à la place exacte dont il rêvait depuis toutes ces longues semaines. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à la chaleur de cette étreinte, qu'à la force apaisante de ces bras… Il avait eu peur, mais cette peur venait de s'envoler comme par enchantement. Il était bien et se fichait éperdument de mesurer plus de dix centimètres de plus que lui.

- Ca va mieux ? murmura Satoshi tout contre sa peau en levant le bras pour lui caresser gentiment les cheveux.

Le contact, qui ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter dans la mesure où l'aîné ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, faisait intensément battre le cœur du plus jeune. Il hésita à en profiter, puis inspira profondément et l'enlaça à son tour, plus étroitement, posant la tête sur l'épaule de son aîné. Il pensait que le Arashi allait s'éloigner, en colère, en lui demandant ce qui lui prenait, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il sentait son souffle brûlant contre la peau de son cou, son corps collé contre le sien. Sa respiration s'était accélérée malgré lui, il avait chaud et il sentait qu'il allait vraiment se mettre à… jouer du banjo dans peu de temps. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas se dire que le plus âgé se gardait de le repousser par simple gentillesse et compassion. Il ne voulait pas se dire qu'il se faisait des illusions. Les illusions, c'était bon.

- Koyama ? Ca va ? lui demanda doucement Satoshi.

Stupidement, l'esprit de l'interpellé nota la disparition du « -kun » à la fin de son nom et, tout aussi bêtement, ça lui fit plaisir.

- Hum…

- Alors… tu veux bien me lâcher ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il encore doucement.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi… La question résonna dans la tête du News, qui sembla réaliser, après plusieurs secondes supplémentaires, les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Parce que.

Ce n'était pas une réponse, il le savait, tout comme il savait que le plus âgé ne s'en satisferait pas.

- Pourquoi, Keiichiro ? insista Satoshi en le regardant bien en face.

Arg… Non pas ça… L'utilisation de son prénom l'achevait. Il allait être obligé de lui dire. De tout lui dire. Et dans ces circonstances plus qu'étranges. C'était limite glauque de se déclarer dans ces conditions. Et pourtant… Ohno attendait une réponse. S'il restait muet, c'était presque pire que s'il parlait.

- Je… Je…

- Ton « ami » a encore un souci de cœur ? interrogea le plus âgé dans un sourire en coin.

Merde, il savait… Il avait donc compris que cette histoire était du pipeau. Merde, merde…

- Heeeeee ? fit l'aîné des News, à moitié content, à moitié paniqué, à moitié surpris et à moitié… à moitié.

- Dis-le, l'incita le Arashi.

- D… D… Dire qu… quoi ? bafouilla Koyama, cette fois en totale panique intérieure.

Il avait oublié où ils étaient, avec qui, pour quoi… Il avait tout zappé. Tout ce qui n'était pas Satoshi lui avait totalement quitté l'esprit. Pour le moment, il tentait difficilement de surnager dans le raz-de-marée d'émotions, de pensées et de sensations qui déferlait sur lui, prêt à l'engloutir.

- Ce que tu meurs d'envie de dire depuis tout à l'heure.

- He ? Heu, je… vois pas de quoi tu parle…

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi faisait-il machine arrière maintenant ? Pourquoi reculait-il alors qu'il était deviné et qu'il n'avait plus que trois petits mots à dire ? Mots que, visiblement, l'aîné attendait. Qu'il attendait ? Stop. Comment ça qu'il attendait ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment et pourquoi attendrait-il quoi que ce soit ? Surtout venant de lui !

- Pou… rquoi tu insiste tant ? demanda Koyama, qui ne voulait pas présumer de la réponse, même si un embryon d'espoir insensé avait prit forme dans son esprit.

- Je suis certain que tu connais déjà la réponse, Keiichiro…

La voix de l'aîné s'était faite caressante, avait pris des accents tendres en prononçant son prénom. En toute logique, ça voulait dire que… que… Mais alors, pourquoi…

- Je… Tu…

- Shhhhht…

Sur cette onomatopée, le plus âgé plaça une main sur la joue de son cadet, puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, à la grande stupeur de celui-ci, qui écarquilla de nouveau les yeux, incapable d'une autre réaction. Ohno, qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, était en train de l'embrasser ! Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente que Koyama réussit à avoir, car les lèvres du Arashi jouaient à présent contre les siennes, les englobant, les caressant, les pinçant doucement, mordillant tendrement sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il lâchait pour la reprendre encore. Personne n'avait jamais embrassé le News de cette façon. Ils n'avaient rien dit à propos de ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais à présent, ce n'était plus vraiment utile. Ce baiser d'une infinie tendresse était plus parlant que tous les mots du monde et il pouvait bien se passer n'importe quoi autour d'eux, Keiichiro s'en contrefichait totalement. Satoshi décolla leurs lèvres un instant pour lui sourire, les yeux dans les yeux, puis reprit possession de sa bouche, cherchant à le faire réagir. Enfin revenu de sa surprise, l'aîné des News passa les bras autour de son cou et y répondit avec bonheur, se moquant que son cœur batte si fort qu'Ohno devait le sentir. Finalement, le plus âgé mit fin au baiser et lui caressa la joue, puis les cheveux sans cesser de sourire.

- Je… Tu… Ca… fait longtemps ? balbutia Koyama lorsque son souffle fut redevenu normal.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai posé la question le premier.

- Un moment.

- C'est pas une réponse.

- C'est vraiment si important ?

- Bah… j'aimerais quand même savoir…

- Alors dis-le.

- He ?

- Ce que tu n'as pas dis tout à l'heure, dis-le maintenant, demanda Satoshi.

- Tu n'as rien dis non plus, lui fit remarquer son cadet.

- C'est vraiment utile ? Tu sais maintenant.

- Tu sais aussi. Mais ça ne change rien. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de l'entendre. Pour être sûr que je ne me fais pas des idées.

- Des idées ? Alors que je t'ai embrassé ? releva le leader d'Arashi, amusé.

- S'il te plait… fit Koyama, presque suppliant.

Pourquoi Ohno cherchait-il à gagner du temps ? Pourquoi ne le disait-il pas tout simplement ? Keiichiro avait l'impression que ces trois mots qui lui auraient tellement fait plaisir avaient du mal à passer les lèvres affreusement tentantes de son aîné. Du reste, celui-ci le lâcha sans rien dire et, environné des cris de leurs amis, se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce pour continuer la « visite ». Halluciné, le plus jeune resta quelques secondes sans réagir, l'esprit beugué en mode « je viens de me prendre un vent monumental » sans comprendre pourquoi. Il se donna ensuite une claque mentale et, alors que Ohno était déjà dans le couloir, tenta de le retenir.

- Satoshi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais le Arashi ne se retourna pas et Koyama resta seul dans la salle de bain hantée, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mystère

C'était certainement ce qu'on appelait la douche écossaise : être au summum du bonheur pendant un instant, pour se retrouver extrêmement déçu celui d'après. Et plus que déçu, il ne comprenait pas. Si son aîné l'avait embrassé, c'était qu'il l'aimait, non ? Quelle autre raison aurait-il pu avoir ? A moins… qu'il n'ait fait que jouer avec lui… Non. Impossible. Il y avait bien trop de tendresse dans ce baiser pour que ce soit ça. Et Ohno Satoshi ne semblait pas le genre de personne à agir comme ça. Alors pourquoi ?

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de cette manière, il se précipita lui aussi à l'extérieur de la pièce et chercha son aîné du regard. Aîné qui semblait avoir été aspiré par l'immensité de la maison. A moins qu'il n'ait été kidnappé par un esprit, parce qu'il n'était en vue nulle part, alors qu'il n'était parti que depuis quelques secondes. Il avait beau ne pas être vraiment trouillard, il commençait à flipper léger tout seul dans ce manoir effrayant.

- S… Satoshi ? l'appela-t-il de nouveau, utilisant son prénom sans complexe étant donné ce qui avait eu lieu entre eux.

Mais seuls les cris de leurs compagnons lui répondirent et Keiichiro n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il n'y avait aucune trace du Arashi. Il avait disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais été là et qu'il n'était qu'un produit de son imagination. Etait-ce le cas ? Avait-il seulement rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé ? Son esprit et son cœur amoureux avaient-ils seulement imaginé qu'il était avec lui, lui tenant la main, le prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassant ? Apparemment… Alors son cas était vraiment désespéré…

Il fut tenté de redescendre et de quitter cet endroit qui lui faisait peur et le rendait triste, mais il pensa à ses amis répartis dans les autres équipes. The show must go on, comme on disait. Et il continuerait, coûte que coûte, comme il avait continué quand il avait été malade, quand les autres avaient eu des problèmes divers etc… Il continuerait même si son cœur était brisé d'avoir cru un simple rêve. Sur cette pensée, il entra bravement dans une nouvelle pièce.

Plus loin dans l'étage, les équipes rouge, bleue et jaune s'étaient rejointes et les membres d'Arashi présents dans les trois avaient entamé un conciliabule imprévu, à la surprise de leurs cadets de News et KAT-TUN. Du reste, depuis, plus aucun évènement effrayant ne s'était produit, ce que ces derniers trouvaient plutôt étrange pour un manoir censé être hanté. Du reste, plus aucun n'avait l'air d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit et même lorsque l'équipe verte les rejoignit à son tour, Aiba, réputé le plus peureux, avait un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Kamenashi, Akanishi, Taguchi, Tanaka Ueda, Nakamaru, Yamashita, Nishikido, Tegoshi, Masuda et Kato s'entreregardèrent, perplexes. Qu'est ce que leurs aînés pouvaient bien comploter ? C'était louche. Et même plus que louche. Il y avait baleine sous gravillon, c'était une évidence pour eux tous… mais que se passait-il au juste ?

Le silence ambiant était juste troublé par les murmures des Arashi rassemblés en cercle comme s'ils allaient faire une mêlée. C'était trop silencieux. Beaucoup trop.

- C'est trop calme… murmura Yuya. J'aime pas trop beaucoup ça…

- Tu l'as déjà dis quand on est arrivé ça, murmura Takahisa.

- Et ça veut toujours rien dire… souffla à son tour Shige.

Soudain, un pot en terre cuite posé sur le coin de la rambarde s'écrasa sur le sol en contrebas, faisant sursauter tout le monde et trois cris aigus retentirent. Le conciliabule cessa et tous les regards convergèrent vers Ryo, qui venait de faire un mouvement malheureux, provoquant la chute de l'objet.

- Ah putain, t'es con, j'ai trop flippé, lui dit Yamapi, la main sur son cœur.

- Ben j'ai pas fais exprès, se justifia le Kanjani.

Soudain, une voix familière à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas résonna près d'eux.

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez tous rassemblés ? demanda Keiichiro. Je croyais qu'on devait rester par équipe ?

Il s'efforçait de rendre sa voix normale, mais il était facilement audible, pour qui le connaissait, qu'il avait pleuré. Et en effet, c'était ce qu'il avait fait sans discontinuer pendant les dix dernières minutes, recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle de bain qu'il n'avait pas quittée, d'avoir cru un rêve bien trop réaliste.

- Oui, mais on… commença Shige, avant de s'interrompre, stupéfait : Mais t'as pleuré ! Keii, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien du tout. Tout va bien, mentit l'aîné des News.

- Te fous pas de nous, t'as les yeux rouges, renchérit Junno en s'approchant.

- Si t'as un problème, tu peux nous en parler, déclara Yamapi, compatissant.

- Ouais, garde pas tout pour toi, ajouta Massu.

- On est tes amis, fit à son tour Yuya.

- C'est gentil, les gars, mais je vous assure que ça va, persista Koyama. Bon, allez, on a une mission !

Pendant qu'ils s'inquiétaient ainsi, aucun n'aperçut les regards franchement embêtés des quatre Arashi. Ceux-ci se fixèrent, l'air coupable et, manifestement, sans même échanger un mot, ils étaient du même avis : faire une farce d'Halloween, ok aider leur bien-aimé Riida à obtenir ce qu'il désirait, ok… Mais là, ils étaient en partie responsable du chagrin de leur collègue. Ils en étaient sûrs et ça, ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans le plan. S'il avait pleuré, c'était qu'il était triste et blessé. Et aucun des membres du groupe ne pensait que c'était ce que voulait leur aîné. Il fallait le prévenir que son innocent canular tournait au drame sentimental, pour qu'il y mette fin et vienne réconforter leur cadet. Car, comme ils étaient tous les quatre dans la confidence, ils savaient que Satoshi aimait Koyama depuis longtemps mais que, ne pouvant jamais se retrouver seul avec lui à l'agence et ne pouvant le demander sous peine de paraitre louche, il n'avait pas encore pu se déclarer. Raison de toute cette géniale mise en scène. Depuis le début, tout, absolument tout était calculé, mis en place, longuement et mûrement réfléchi : l'histoire de l'émission d'Halloween regroupant les trois groupes la proposition « tout à fait par hasard » de la maison hantée le coup de fil à la production, non pour voir comment faire, mais pour s'assurer que tout était prêt la formation « fortuite » des équipes par couleur menant à le mettre seul avec lui sa soudaine « disparition »… Même le fait qu'aucune caméra n'ait été visible à aucun moment que ce soit n'avait frappé personne étant donné la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. La seule faille dans ce plan génial était son oubli d'une inconnue pourtant assez connue : la sensibilité de leur cadet. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Keiichiro, mais à en juger par ses larmes, ça ne devait pas être bien gai.

Discrètement, MatsuJun sortit son téléphone et envoya à Riida un chiffre, selon un code prédéfini inventé par le plus jeune du groupe, qui pouvait servir en n'importe quelle circonstance. En l'occurrence, un simple « 1 », ce qui signifiait « problème ». Quelques secondes plus tard, un « 2 » lui répondit. « Lequel ? ». Le « 3 » (« journalistes »), « 4 » (« paparazzis ») et le « 5 » (« malaise ») étant génériques, un « 6 » avait été ajouté pour la circonstance : « Koyama ». Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Tel qu'ils le connaissaient, Satoshi ne perdrait pas de temps à taper un mail pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il allait carrément venir.

- C'est bon ? souffla Sho à leur cadet.

Ce dernier fit un cercle avec le pouce et l'index de la main droite, code universel signifiant « OK » ou « ça va » et, dans ce cas précis « c'est bon, il est prévenu ».

C'est alors que Ninomiya, Sakurai, Aiba, Matsumoto se rendirent compte que leurs cadets avaient cessé de parler et les regardaient d'un air suspicieux.

- Vous trafiquez quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? questionna Kamenashi en croisant les bras.

- Ouais, vous êtes louches, renchérit Tanaka, tandis que Keiichiro s'efforçait de sécher ses larmes.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'on fait quelque chose ? demanda Masaki de son air le plus innocent.

- Nous prenez pas pour des cons, intervint Ryo. Vous faites des messes basses depuis tout à l'heure.

Personne n'eut le temps de s'expliquer, car un boulet de canon d'un mètre soixante-six défonça à moitié les escaliers en les montant à toute vitesse et fondit sur un Koyama stupéfait, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, oublieux des autres.

- Pardon, Keiichiro, pardon ! s'exclama Ohno.

- S… Satoshi ? balbutia l'interpellé qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- « Keiichiro » ? relevèrent les news en chœur.

- « Satoshi » ? firent les KAT-TUN à l'unisson.

Woh… Heu, là ils avaient du manquer un épisode… Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient proches au point de s'appeler par leurs prénoms ? Et de s'étreindre ? Aussi étroitement ?

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, fit encore le leader d'Arashi.

- Alors tu… étais bien là ? Je n'avais pas rêvé ? demanda doucement le plus jeune.

- Je voulais juste… C'était une simple blague. Ma disparition, c'était juste pour te faire un tout petit peu peur… Je ne pensais pas que… tu en souffrirais… Pardon…

- J'ai cru que j'avais tout imaginé… J'ai cru… balbutia le News, chamboulé, en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son aîné à la stupeur générale.

Ooooook… Donc, c'était pas un épisode qu'ils avaient loupé, mais le drama entier.

- Heuuu… sans vouloir casser l'ambiance petits poneys et nuages en barbe à papa rose, quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? demanda Tomohisa, largué.

- Finissons d'abord la mission, on verra ensuite pour les explications, répliqua Kazunari.

- Sans vouloir être méchant, y'a plus personne qui soit dans le trip Halloween là, fit remarquer Kazuya, vigoureusement appuyé de la tête par ses collègues et amis.

- Et ben il faut finir quand même, trancha Jun, implacable.

Evidemment, il s'agissait d'une excuse pour laisser seuls les membres de l'équipe violette, toujours enlacés, mais chacun retourna vers ses partenaires et les équipes rouge, bleue, jaune, rose et verte se séparèrent temporairement.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, l'aîné essuya du revers de la main les larmes de soulagement qui coulaient sur le visage de son cadet et lui sourit, avant de poser la main en coupe sur sa joue et de faire de nouveau jouer ses lèvres conte les siennes.

- Tu es salé, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Cette déclaration hors sujet eut le mérite de faire rire Koyama à travers ses pleurs.

- C'est les larmes. Baka, sourit à son tour le News.

- Je sais. Et je préfère te voir sourire. Tu es magnifique quand tu le fais.

- Satoshi… murmura le plus jeune, touché.

- Keiichiro… Keii, je t'aime, finit par déclarer le Arashi.

- Moi aussi, Toshi… murmura le plus jeune, au comble du bonheur.

Finalement, peu importait pourquoi, comment et depuis combien de temps. L'importance de ces notions s'effaçait totalement devant cette réalité indéniable : celui qu'il aimait, à priori sans espoir de retour, l'aimait également.

5


End file.
